I'm Nothing Without You
by MissSeaPandas
Summary: Luka has always been an ill person. She has an extreme case of Asthma and has been hospitalized for two years after her mother's death. Now she's finally going into the world. She meets Yuma. A lonely boy with a single friend. Can love blossom from these two? Or will fate tear them apart? (Rin x Len in there too)


**THERE ARE (almost) NO LUKA X YUMA FANFICTIONS. I am fixing that issue.**

* * *

I woke up slowly, the sun's rays were shining beautifully through the white curtains, casting a somewhat magical glow over the white and green furniture. I looked around at the room. Everything was white except for the green sofas and various plants. I squeezed my octopus and set it on my bed. I sat upright on the edge of my hospital bed and looked over at the calendar.

_September 8th, I'm being released today_

I smiled to myself and began to sing one of my favorite songs I've written, Double Lariat, as I cheerfully walked over to a chair where my school uniform was placed by the nurses. I quickly dressed myself and looked in the mirror. It consisted of a black skirt, a cream colored blazer with a white button-up shirt underneath, and a pair of my own white leggings and red converse. I added a red bow onto my shirt collar and smiled. I had to admit I looked cute in something other than a hospital gown.

I walked over to the small room that was attached to this room. In it was my own little area. I had my music, a couple chairs, a desk, a big fuzzy rug, and in the corner of the smallish room was my fish tank that housed my Octopus that my doctor gave me a year ago. I named her Tako Luka. I quickly shoved my school materials in a bag. Then I noticed it was time to go, I quickly picked up my bag and put everything in the room in order. Even if I have to come back after school, I'm glad I get to go out into the world. I walked down the hallway on slightly wobbly feet, turning the corner to go to where my doctor was waiting. I passed by many nurses and patients, some of which gave me cheerful hellos and congratulations, I replied by small thanks of smiles as I walked. The people here were so friendly here. I picked up my pace when I saw my blonde doctor up ahead, flipping my long pastel pink hair over my shoulder as I ran up towards him.

_Bad Idea._

After I took a few steps I felt my chest tighten again. I clasped my hand over my chest and began to cough loudly as I sunk to the ground. Wheezing terribly, I shakily reached into my backpack to grab my specialized inhaler. Made for my extreme asthma attacks whenever I can't be taken to the hospital or it's not bad enough to go. I quickly brought it to my mouth and used it.

My breathing began to stabilize as I shakily got up. I was glad that my doctor was facing a nurse, or he may not let me go! I carefully walked over to him, tapping his shoulder and smiling as he turned around.

"Hello Len-san! May we go today?" I asked innocently. He smiled.

"Yes Luka, I believe that you're able to go now. But if anything happens we may need to take you back in. When your mother passed on I was told to keep you safe. Remember to come back here after school, this is your home Luka." He said, his voice hardening when he mentioned my mother. My smile faltered a bit, she died by an Asthma attack. I inherited it.

"Great!" I said, making sure I acted normal. I walked to the car with Len, after climbing in it I realized how nervous I was. I'm smart, but I've missed two years of school! The only schooling I've gotten is from Len's wife, Rin. I fidgeted with my hair to try to calm myself. Len seemed to notice because he spoke,

"You'll do fine! They'll love you, Luka. Just be yourself. You're a smart girl, you can do it. Also, my sister is your homeroom teacher, you'll see her a lot. She's also the nurse's aid." He said calmly. My nerves died down, good thing too, I might have hyperventilated or something. We neared the school and Len parked. We came here a bit early so we could talk with his sister and the nurse.

After a brief visit with nurse IA, we walked to the classroom I'd be in.

I was greeted by Rin-san. I smiled and said hello.

"I fixed it so that you'll be in my class," She said slyly as she winked at me. I smiled at this, this may be more fun than even I thought! We had a quick chat with her, detailing what to do in different situations. Before Len left, he kissed Rin. I blushed furiously, I hadn't seen anything like that before. Rin noticed this after Len departed.

"So Luka? Have you ever been in love?" She asked as she put her head in her hands. I shook my head

"N-no! I. . . I hav-haven't gotten a chance." I said as I looked away from her at the empty room. She laughed.

"Aww you're so adorable! Let's get your schedule fixed up in the office before class starts!" She said as she dragged me through the pretty empty hallways. Feeling quite like a stuffed animal being dragged behind a five-year old, I went along with her.

I met all of the teachers, Kiyoteru the History/Geography instructor, Al for Languages, Ann for science, and so on. Rin and I were so caught up in mindless chatter, that we didn't realize we were late! We rushed back , slow enough that I wouldn't collapse, but fast enough, to the classroom a little after the bell rang.

I now am standing outside of the classroom, fidgeting with my hair nervously as I pace in circles. The door opened, signaling for me to go in.

Here goes nothing!

* * *

I sighed as I looked around the classroom. Everyone was with someone. Gakupo and Kaito were flanked by Gumi and Miku. SeeU and Aoki were chatting. Neru and Haku were playing games on their phones. I seemed to be the only one who was alone. Piko was in another class! I did one final scan of the room and noticed that Kagamine-Sensei wasn't here yet. The bell rang to signal class and everyone sat down. Yet she still wasn't here.

An argument was started on where she was. Some said she was dead, some said she must have gone on an adventure like she always said she would. I just thought she was late.

Our conversations stopped when she burst into the room, panting heavily.

"Hello class! I see everyone's here! So I'd like to welcome our new student! Miss Luka Megurine.


End file.
